masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: The Brody Chronicles
Here is the Brody Chronicles. Haven't written anything for a while so....here is my next story. Prologue On October 21st, 2159, a soldier from the Systems Alliance was at the Huerta Memorium Hospital, wearing his armor, excluding his helmet and patiently waiting for the birth of his child. It was 7:15 PM and the Citadel's daytime system was changed to night. The soldier took out a photo of him and his wife, standing on a beach with a beatiful sunset behind them. The soldier smiled at the photo. Just then, he heard the cries of a baby just near him. A doctor came out of a room, walked up to him and said: '' ''Doctor: Congrat's, you're a father. '' ''Soldier: Smiles Oh my god. in relief Is...is she alright? '' ''Doctor: down with a sad expression You better come in. '' ''The soldier and the doctor started going to the room. The patient in the room had gave birth to a baby boy and she was slowly rocking her son as the boy's cries were starting to be more quiet. '' ''Soldier: up to the patient and sits down on a chair Sweetheart? '' ''Patient: Hey...I-I did it. We're a family. slowly '' ''Soldier: I know. '' ''Doctor: John, she's dying. '' ''John: his head to the doctor What? '' ''Doctor: There were...complications. She kept on breathing and breathing. Screaming painfully as she tried her best to give birth. I suggested for a C-Section attempt but she refused and insisted to give birth naturally. '' ''John: But...she did. I have a son. Sarah cannot die from this! '' ''son cries '' ''Sarah: John, no matter what happens to me, I'll always be...with...you. Our son's name...is...Caleb. heavily and closes eyes '' ''John: Sweetheart, no. No, no, no, please don't. Please don't die, please don't die. on bedsheet '' ''Doctor: I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry. '' ''John: It's not...your fault. up Caleb Tomorrow, bury Sarah on Earth; at Washington D.C. '' ''Doctor: As you wish. '' ''John took one look at his son, smiled and set him down onto a crib. He walked to his now deceased wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead. '' ''John: Goodbye, Sarah. I'll tear shows on his eye...miss you. '' ''Just then, medics appeared, picked Sarah up and set her down onto a stretcher. John could not bear the loss of his wife and continued crying. '' ''days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, 28 seconds later '' ''John was outside a friend's apartment, with Caleb in his arms. He stroked his son's face and his friend opened opened the door. John's friend was revealed to be an Asari. '' ''Friend: John, it's good to see you. '' ''John: Hello, Kalina. '' ''Kalina: Is that your son? '' ''John: Yeah. Can I come in? '' ''Kalina: Of course. '' ''goes into the house and sits on a couch '' ''Kalina: What brings you here, John? '' ''John: I want...I want you to take care of Caleb. My only son. '' ''Kalina: Wha-what? '' ''John: With Sarah gone, I can't bring myself to raise Caleb. Being a single father is hard work for me. My parents are dead and Sarah's parents hate me. What's even worse is I have to go back to Earth and resume my duties. '' ''Kalina: Is...is this temporary? '' ''John: No. Permanent. Kalina, you would make a good mother to Cale. You're already friends with the Asari councilor and you can get help from your friends. deeply I-I gotta go. Kalina Take care of him and off dog tags give him this when's older. dog tags '' ''Kalina: John, really? '' ''John: I insist. to Caleb and picks him up Goodbye, Caleb. I'll miss you. Caleb to Kalina Bye. '' ''Kalina: Goodbye, John. '' ''goes to the door but Kalina stops him '' ''Kalina: Before you go, is Caleb going to be referred as Caleb Wicks for life? '' ''John: No. His surname will be his mothers. Caleb Brody. Remember that. the apartment '' ''With John gone to resume his duties, Kalina has to make sure Caleb will be a good person. She puts an already-asleeped Caleb on the couch and takes a look on John's dog tags. Kalina smiles and puts the dog tags on a table. '' Chapter 1: Enlistment ''For the next 17 years, Caleb, now officially known as "Cale", becomes a Citadel rebel. It was something that Kalina never wished for. She showed him his father's dog tags, mentioning to him that his name is John and he is an Alliance marine. Cale's rebellious nature made him believed that his father abandoned him, despite Kalina's several claims. Cale often got in trouble with C-Sec, mostly because of Cale's numerous crimes such as vandalism and stealing. Cale did not care about it and instead, found it fun. He hanged out with Rudy Johnson, a "bad kid" which was the Citadel term for a young troublemaker and his gang of duct racts and bad kids. At the age of 17, Cale became more mature and rarely commited a crime after he was 15. One day, Cale was at a bar, drinking, despite being underage. In order to not get in trouble, Cale lied about being underage and claims he is 21 years old. Whilst drinking, with the music louder than ever, Cale notices a female Alliance marine going up to the bar, standing next to him. '' ''Female marine: I would like a shot please. '' ''Cale: Make that two. I'm buyin'. to the marine '' ''Female marine: Thanks for buying. What's your name? '' ''Cale: It's Cale. Cale Brody. What brings a fine looking marine to this club with loud annoying music in the background. '' ''Female marine: Shore leave. '' ''Bartender: Here you go. Two shots. '' ''Cale: Thanks. Cheers I guess. cup in a Cheers positon '' ''Female: Cheers. and taps Cale's cup and drinks '' ''Suddenly, a marine came and was in front of Cale. '' ''Marine: Marisa, let's go. '' ''Cale: Well that's nice of you to interrupt. I was having a nice chat with "Marisa" until you showed up. '' ''Marine: head to Cale's Do you know this guy? '' ''Marisa: Just a guy who bought me a drink. '' ''Marine: Some Citadel punk bought you a drink? '' ''Cale: Hey, watch who you're calling a punk, buddy. '' ''Marine: Really? I know you. You're a bad kid and your name is Cale Brody. I heard you have quite a reputation. '' ''Cale: Yeah, I have a terrific rep'. Now please, back off. '' ''Things started to become a bit complicated when 2 more marines showed up. '' ''Marine 2: Hey, Noah, we gotta go. '' ''Noah: Alright. Look who I found? '' ''Marine 2: What? '' ''Noah: This is Cale Brody. A bad kid. You guys know his adopted mother is friends with the Asari councilor? '' ''Marine 3: No...not many people have connections with the councilor. '' ''Noah: I know right? Why would a bitch be friends with her in the first place? '' ''Hearing someone called Kalina a 'bitch' made Cole very angry. He grabbed Noah's head and slams it down on the counter twice. The two marines started fighting Cale and one of them managed to do a good swing. Cale retaliated by kicking one of them to a table and Cale kicked the other marine's crotch and knee'd his face. Noah got up, punched Cale's back and pulled him to the counter. Noah proceeded to punch Cale several times, bruising him. Cale reached for a bottle, grabbed it and smacked it towards Noah's face. The marine Cale kicked grabbed him in a head-lock position but Cale head-butt him backwardsly and right hooked the marine. Noah grabbed a bottle and attempted to strike Cale with it. Cale, however dodged it, knee'd his stomach, disarmed him and smacked his face with the bottle. Just as Cale was about to punch Noah, a loud whistle was heard. '' ''Whistler: Everyone out! at Cale and the soldiers Get 3 stretchers here ASAP. '' ''Marine: Yes, sir. '' ''Whistler: You, at Cale stay there. '' ''sits down on a chair and uses a cold bottle to ease the pain on his face '' ''minutes, 34 seconds later '' ''After the medics put the beatened marines onto a stretcher, the man who whistled at the end of the fight sat down at Cale's table, sitting in front of him with a drink in his hand. Cale noticed "J. Wicks" on the man's shirt tag. '' ''Wicks: Hello, Cale. I'm Major Wicks. '' ''Cale: So your first name is Major? '' ''Wicks: Very funny. My first name is not important now. What's important is that fight you had. 3 marines and you took them all. '' ''Cale: I'm a tough guy. I can take on 5 people at once. '' ''Wicks: Cale, you have quite a record here on the Citadel. Commited many acts of crime such as theft, assault and vandalism. The only crimes you did not commit were the ones that are related to killing people. '' ''Cale: I am not a murderer. I enjoy the things I did. It was fun to steal, annoy people and scare 'em off. '' ''Wicks: That's not good. You see, Cale, you commited so many crimes that no matter what happens, you're always free. '' ''Cale: Yeah, so? '' ''Wicks: from his cup I'm offering you a chance to avoid crime for life. '' ''Cale: And what is that offer, Major? A couple of credits so I can buy a toy? '' ''Wicks: No. I'm offering you chance to become an Alliance Marine. '' ''Cale: You gotta be kidding me. '' ''Wicks: Cale, I am serious about this. '' ''Cale: Yeah? What if I refuse to become one? '' ''Wicks: If you don't become a soldier, I will have no choice but to send you to prison. '' ''Cale thought about his tough decision. He sees Kalina in a distance, talking to her friend, Korrus Vikins, a C-Sec officer who often catches Cale. Cale thought if he was a marine, he can save people from slavery and other horrible things, he can have fun shooting at enemies and be in memorable moments. If not, he would suffer badly in prison. Beaten and treated terribly everyday, do disgusting and annoying chores and keep on getting punishment for no reasons. He made a final decision. '' ''Cale: I want to be...a marine. '' ''Wicks: Smiles You made the right choice, kid. There's an academy back on Earth where you can sign up and stay for your training. Also, because your birthday is in 2 weeks, you can spend it there. '' ''Cale: Thanks...Major. I'll be going now. I already had enough of the Citadel anyway. '' ''Cale leaves the bar, not looking back at Major Wicks. Cale walks past Kalina and goes to the elevator. '' ''minutes, 56 seconds later Cale arrives at his home and sits on the couch, feeling restless due to the fighting. He thought about his decision again and said in his mind: Will he be a good marine, saving millions of lives? Could he be a bad marine, disobey orders and follow personal glory? Cale couldn't decide. Just as Cale turned on the TV, Kalina came back. Like always, she never had a angry look on her face. It was more of a disappointment or a relieved look. Cale did not bother to get up. He was tired and is currently experiencing minor facial pains. '' ''Kalina: I'm glad you...made the right choice. I know it was hard for you. '' ''Cale: Well, no more crimes for me. I'm now gonna be a marine for the rest of my life. '' ''Kalina: You can quit, Cale but I don't think it would help. '' ''Cale: Whatever. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll take a shuttle to Earth and land at Washington D.C. I'm glad you told me about Earth's states. '' ''Kalina: Your welcome. Cale, when you're at Earth, don't cause trouble there OK? '' ''Cale: Alright. '' ''day, 2 hours, 45 minutes, 1 second later '' ''Cale arrived at Earth with the things he needed for his trip. He was sent an email from Major Wicks to go to a hotel with the right amount of credits for 2 weeks. Cale took a nearby cab and showed him the location. The cab driver did not say anything and nodded. He started driving. Cale looked out at the view of Washington DC. It was fantastic. Legendary monuments were seen from Cale's view. Washington reminded Cale of the Citadel with the exception for flying cars. In a matter of minutes, Cale arrived at the hotel. He payed the driver, gets his things and enters the hotel. Cale looked at the hotel clerk and talked to him. '' ''Cale: Hi, i'm Cale Brody. A "friend" said that this is a good hotel, right? '' ''Clerk: Of course. This is one of the bests. The prices here are a little cheap. '' ''Cale: I don't really seem to care. What's'' the price for two weeks? '' Clerk: Two weeks? Wow that's a little unexpected. The price is 9800 credits. The price for one day is 700. '' ''Cale checked his credit chit. He had 30000 credits which is enough to stay. '' ''Cale: Here. 9800 credits '' ''Clerk: Thank you and have a nice day. Here is your door key. If you need help, ask the staff. '' ''Cale: Whatever. '' ''weeks, 1 day, 2 hours, 36 minutes, 6 seconds later '' ''After spending his birthday on Earth, Cale heads out to a nearby Alliance academy. He signs up and wears his academy outfit. Immediately, Cale goes out to the field where a number of recruits were busy chatting. Cale somewhat ruined the mood because the attendee's went quiet and stared at him for a while. '' ''Cale: What? Something bothering you guys? '' ''Recruit 1: No, no, no. Nothing bothering us. '' ''Cale: Really? There has to be a damn reason why you guys became quiet. '' ''Recruit 2: Um...you're Cale Brody, right? '' ''Cale: Yeah and? '' ''Recruit 2: Most of the people here heard of the fight you had with Noah and his friends. That was...hardcore. '' ''Cale: Tst. Trust me, I beaten up people much tougher than him. '' ''Recruit 1: OK. '' ''Cale: Don't be afraid of me. '' ''Suddenly, an Alliance figure came. Cale deduced it was the instructor. '' ''Instructor: Alright, grunts. I'm Drill Sergeant Henry Cooper. I'm gonna show the ways to become one of the Alliance's top marines. Now...form a damn line! lines up '' ''DS Cooper started inspecting the cadets. One by one, Cooper stops and looks at Cale in a puzzled way. '' ''Cooper: What's your name, boy? '' ''Cale: Why? '' ''Cooper: I said WHAT is your name? '' ''Cale: Brody. Cale Brody. '' ''Cooper: Brody eh? '' ''Cale: Yeah. Problem? '' ''Cooper: Word spread that you beaten up Noah and his two buddies. I trained Noah but I never liked the kid's attitude. To be honest, I'm glad you knocked some sense into him. '' ''Cale: Thanks. Maybe if you taught him manners, I wouldn't have to knock his teeth out and send him to the hospital. '' ''Cooper: Really? Are you mocking me, Brody? Or just being cocky? '' ''Cale: Neither actually. '' ''Cooper: Hmm, you got balls to talk to me that way. I'll accept that. It shows how you would face enemies with no fear. I'm sensing no fear in ya. '' ''Cale: Whatever. '' ''Cooper: Keep on talking me that way, I'm gonna make you run around the field again with no breaks. '' ''clenches his fist '' ''Cooper: backwards and stops Alright, grunts! The first thing you're gonna do is run around the field twice. Whoever is the fastest can run three. A marine needs to have a lot of stamina when fighting in a warzone. This is I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T. Important! Now start running, cadets! '' ''Everyone started running. Cale did a lot of cardio back at the Citadel, most of the time is running away from the pedestrians or C-Sec. He believed he could be the fastest in the group. He was ahead of everyone and completed the first track. '' ''Cooper: Goddamn, Brody. You got the speed of a cheetah! Keep on going! '' ''Cale was annoyed of Cooper's loud orders. He knew what he was doing but Cale guessed that Cooper is making sure everyone is smart enough to listen. Second track done. One more to go. Cale ran as fast as he could and in a matter of seconds, completed the track. '' ''Cooper: Mother of god! Brody ran three tracks in 1 and a half minutes! Brody, you're gonna be one of the best soldiers! All you need to do is work on that attitude of yours. '' ''Cale: Whatever. '' ''Cooper: Sighs Everyone, you done well! Head to the showers now. '' ''Just before the group was about to leave, Cooper said one final thing. '' ''Cooper: We'll continue running for the rest of this week. Next week is gun training and after that, hand-to-hand. '' ''Hand-to-hand caught Cale's attention. He was already an expert and beaten many people in the past, including the marines. '' ''hour, 4 minutes, 32 seconds later '' ''After a long shower, Cale heads to the cafeteria and luckily, did not ruin the normal lunchtime moments. He got his food and did not know where to sit because many of the tables were filled. Cale notices a cadet sitting on a free table alone and is busy reading a book. Cale decides to sit next to the loner. '' ''Cale: Hello. '' ''Cadet: Oh hi. I'm just reading. '' ''Cale: No shit. '' ''Cadet: Is it true that when an asari has a vorcha father, they are allergic to dairy products or in other words, lactose intolerant? '' ''Cale: I have no freaking clue about that question. You gotta have a bigger brain to know it and well, you do have a big brain. '' ''Cadet: Thanks. '' ''Cale: Well, it's good to meet you, Brains. I'm Cale. '' ''Brains: My real name is Michael Walsh but you can call me Brains if you want. I don't mind at all. '' ''Cale: What brings you here to the Alliance? '' ''Brains: Fight for my homeworld and explore space, hoping to see its magnificent wonders. If I ever see a lovely nebula, I need someone there to help me. Plus, I wanted some excitement in my life. '' ''Cale: That sounds...nice. '' ''Brains: By the way, I am a colonist and my homeworld is Eden Prime. Earth is not too bad. '' ''Cale: You're a colonist? Wow. I have no homeworld but I'm gonna proudly say that Earth is my homeworld. Not the Citadel because it's merely a station. '' ''Brains: You're from the Citadel? Wow, I heard that is the perfect place for shore leave. '' ''Cale: Yeah well I did beat up a group of marines who were having their shore leave. '' ''Brains: Ooooo, I'm guessing that did not go well. '' ''Cale: Obviously. This what I think of 'em. ''They're arrogant jarheads, Brains. They believe themselves to be tough and mighty but they are not. The jarheads had the brawn but not the brain. If only they had extra training, I wouldn't have that fight with those idiots. ''' ''Brains: You know what Cale, you seem like a good guy and you're somewhat brave. You've beaten up some marines and I find that really cool. '' ''Cale was having a good moment. He found another person who did not treat him like dirt or avoid him all the time. Cale was just glad to have met Brains. Unfortunately, the mood was destroyed when a group of marines appeared. '' ''Marine 1: Hey, Nerd. What book are ya readin'? '' ''Brains: Go away, Evan. '' ''Evan: You're telling me to 'go away'? Aw that is just a heartbreaker. spills cup of water onto Brains Whoops. '' ''Brain: What the hell! '' ''Evan: It was just an accident, Nerd. Get over it. '' ''Cale: Hey, shit-for-brains, back off. '' ''Evan: Who the hell are you? Some freaking colonist like him? '' ''Cale: No. I'm his friend who is about to knock your teeth in. I ain't afraid of you. Evan: Ooooo, brave words coming from a little bitch. '' ''Brains: Don't talk to Cale like that, moron. '' ''Evan: Wait a minute...Cale? Cale Brody? You're Cale Brody? Cale: Yeah problem? '' ''Evan: fist You know who Noah is? '' ''Cale: That dumbass marine who's in the hospital along with his buddies? Yeah, I know him. '' ''Evan: I'm his brother and this is for him. '' ''Evan punches Cale with all his strength but that attack simply made him much angrier. Cale retaliated with a punch to his face and a strong kick towards Evan's chest, sending him flying over a table. Evan's buddies started to attack Cale. He recieved several blows to the face and stomach. Just as one of them was about to punch Cale's face to the floor, he strikes the marine's crotch with a single punch and proceeds to uppercut him. Two of Evan's friends were still fine. One of them recklessly charged towards him but Cale closelined the charger. The last one attempted to strike Cale but he countered the attack, punched him the face and twisted his arm. Cale delivered a knee to the back. Evan recovered from the kick and was armed with a aluminium tray. He made several successful attempts on Cale by bashing the tray onto his face and back. Evan then threw the tray away and proceeded to punch Cale. Just before the third punch was about to be delivered, Cale fractures Evan's jaw with a strong punch, turned him over and repeatedly punches him. The fight was ended when Wicks whistled very loudly and shouted Cale's name. Cale was already done punching Evan. Wicks immediately ordered everyone to leave the cafeteria and asks for four stretchers. It was just like the bar fight. After Evan and his gang left, Brains was the only who stayed. '' ''Wicks: Why didn't you leave, boy? '' ''Cale: He's a witness, sir. '' ''Wicks: Everyone is the witness. '' ''Cale: I meant to say he witnessed how the fight started. '' ''Wicks: Fine. He stays. '' ''Cale: Thank you. '' ''Wicks: Take a seat, Cale. '' ''sits down on a chair and Wicks was in front of him '' ''Cale: I did it again, haven't I? '' ''Wicks: You're damn straight you did it again. Why the hell did you started another fight, Cale? '' ''Cale: I was defending my friend from those bullies. They started it. I didn't. It was that idiot's fault because he bullied my friend in front of me just for his own pleasure. '' ''Wicks: to Brains Your name, cadet? '' ''Brains: Walsh, sir. Michael Walsh. '' ''Wicks: OK, Walsh, tell me how the fight started. '' ''Brains: Evan, who Cale just fought recently, humiliated and verbally bullied me while I was enjoying a nice chat with Cale. Evan delibrately spilled a glass of water onto my pants and Cale got up and defended me. But, it was revealed that Evan is the brother of Noah which is the guy that ended up in the hospital from the barfight with Cale. So Evan started the fight first and Cale defeated all of them, just for me. '' ''Cale: It is the truth. '' ''Wicks: Alright. I believe you. I'll make sure to expell Evan and his gang from the academy. '' ''Brains: Thank you, sir. '' ''Wicks: However, there is one thing in return. Walsh, you're free to go. Cale, I'm sorry but you will have to recieve punishment for your actions. '' ''Cale: That is just great. '' ''Wicks: It is not that bad. Be a good person for once. All you have to do is to clean the base for three days and visit therapy frequently. That is all you have to do. '' ''Wicks then leaves the cafeteria, leaving an annoyed Cale with Brains. Cale was annoyed of how he had to recieve punishment when he defended his new friend from Noah's brother. Brains was very glad to have Cale as a friend and someone who can watch his back. Cale thought of the same thing. In the next few days, Cale was seen cleaning the base and no one made an insulting joke or comment. They all kept quiet which made Cale much comfortable. A couple of minutes, it was time for him to go therapy. He entered the room where he does his therapy and lies down on the couch. '' ''Therapist: Hello, Cale. How are you? Cale: Fine. '' ''Therapist. Good. Have you thought about your previous exercises? Cale: Yes. '' ''Therapist: Can you remember them? '' ''Cale: Control your anger. Avoid fights and use words instead. Be a good person to everyone. Be polite and act humble. I guess that is about it. '' ''Therapist. Good, you remembered them all. Now Cale, is there anything...to get off your chest? '' ''Cale: You could say that. '' ''Therapist: Tell me about it then. '' ''Cale: When I was still at the Citadel, I had a reputation of being a troublemaker. A very bad troublemaker. The people kept on calling me the "bad kid" . It was a Citadel term for a troublemaker. Turns out, I wasn't alone. I was not the only one with that name. I was with a gang. Strangely, not many people do not focus on them and instead, they focused on me. Some claimed that I started that gang. Those who said it had a broken nose. I was the one who was recruited. I did not recruit anyone! I kept on receiving bad looks from everyone! Even if I did something nice, they would still think of me as the bad kid! I was not the only one! Those fuckers at the Citadel are "smarter" than I thought. They are so "nice" to me that even one person tried to beat me up. Do you know what happened to that person who tried to beat me up? '' ''Therapist: No. What happened? '' ''Cale: I sended him to the hospital with a broken nose, fractured jaw, black eye and making him use an icepack for his nuts which lasted two weeks. '' ''Therapist: How old were you when you have done that? '' ''Cale: 14. Therapist: I see. Alright, your therapy is finished. Remember to control your anger OK. Actually, follow the exercises. '' ''Cale: Fine. Bye, Doc. '' Chapter 2: Serving in the Monmouth ''Months after training to be a marine, Cale and Brains were at a docking bay, looking for their ship to serve in. They passed all the tests and Cale was done with therapy. '' ''Cale: Where the hell is the Monmouth? '' ''Brains: Cale, It's probably here somewhere. It says Bay 173. By the way Cale, look for the signs you moron. '' ''Cale didn't have to argue. A friendly insult coming from his best friend didn't bothered him. He looked at the signs, hoping to find the bay number. In the next few minutes, Cale found the bay. '' ''Cale: Brains, follow me. '' ''Brains: Ya found it? '' ''Cale: Yeah, It's over there. '' ''The two proceeded to Bay 173 where they see the SSV Monmouth. It was a beatiful ship and Cale claimed that a ship like that can make men drop down and praise God. '' ''Brains: You think so? I've read that some ships were manufactured by the friendly cooperation between the humans and turians. Also, I read that asari's with a vorcha father are indeed lactose-intolerant. '' ''Cale: Even a single scoop of strawberry ice-cream can send them to a hospital. How nice. Tell me more, Mr Brains. '' ''Brains: Hmph. Well, some ships like the Monmouth were named after historical battles like Normandy, Bunker Hill and Little Bighorn. '' ''Cale: Little Bighorn? Very manly for a ship name. '' ''Brains: Oh it gets stranger...there's a ship called-'' ''An Alliance marine interrupted their conversation and asked which ship the Bunker Hill is at. Brains points his finger to the north and the marine thanks him. '' ''Cale: Tell me later, Brains. Let's go. '' ''The two enter enter the ship and meet the crew members. There were about 20-30 members and it was crowded. Cale was annoyed because of little space but Brains showed happiness and being social when he interacts with the crew. Category:Jack's work Category:Stories Category:Novels